When Push Comes to Shove
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: 5 E/O mini-fics. Please Read and Review


**When Push Comes to Shove **

Author's Note: got the idea from the awesome piper maru duchovny.

5 little song inspired E/O ficlets.

The Rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Make sure to include the song name/artist

**

* * *

**

**Joey—Sugarland**

Their entire relationship flashed through her mind as she stared into the barrel of a gun, the choices they made, the turns they took, what if they had taken a different course just once? Would anything have turned out differently? They had gotten caught up in one of their countless hairy situations but this one was far worse than most. Elliot tossed his gun over to the perp aiming his gun straight at her chest trying to reason, and even plead with him, to let his partner, HIS Liv, go. But the man had nothing left to lose and everything to gain from getting away from the detectives so he threw a sorry her way and pulled the trigger. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. He enveloped her in his arms and as her last breath slipped through her lips she softly whispered, "Elliot."

**Bad Habit—Joss Stone**

He threw her down on the bed and began to undo her blouse. Getting frustrated with how long it was taking him she ripped it off herself and climbed on top of him and began to undo his belt. They kissed passionately and he ran his hand through her hair as he began to take off her pants. They were both down to their underwear and were sufficiently heated up. He pushed her underwear aside and was inside her. Sex had never been this good for either of them with anyone else; they connected on so many levels and were completely in sync. After several minutes of ecstasy they collapsed onto the bed blissfully out of breath with huge smiles plastered across their faces. "Well," Elliot began, "this is certainly a bad habit we're getting ourselves into isn't it?" She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned in for a kiss, "well if this is wrong then I don't wanna be right."

**Stand—Rascal Flatts **

Elliot and Olivia stole glances at each other from across their desks. They had a particularly rough case this week, a five year old girl abused by her mother's boyfriend and her mother didn't give a shit about it. A hurt child with mommy issues, the case hit home hard for both detectives. "Wanna grab a drink?" Elliot asked her without looking up from his paperwork. "Definitely," she replied. As they sipped their whiskeys they felt the weight of the world on their shoulders. "Why do we do this, El? Why do we put ourselves through it day after day?" Olivia asked, exasperated. "Because if we didn't who would?" he responded. "If we stopped we'd never feel right, we'd always think that we could do it better than whoever came in behind us." She absorbed this for a moment, "I know," she sighed. "It just feels like every case sucks even more of my soul out of me. I don't know how much more I have left to give." Elliot downed his whiskey and moved his stool closer to hers. "We get mad, upset, depressed. Hit something, or someone, cry, beat ourselves up. But we move on and keep going forward together. That's why we have each other."

**Take Me There—Rascal Flatts**

"What's up with your partner?" Fin asked Elliot after Olivia rushed through the squadroom without even a wave and went upstairs. Elliot watched her go before turning to Fin, "just wound a little tight on this one that's all," he replied as he followed her up the stairs. He found her sitting on the couch in the break room staring into space. "Liv," he said forcefully, snapping her out of it. She met his gaze and stared deep into his soul. He sat down next to her and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Are you gonna keep pretending that this case isn't getting to you?" he began, feeling her out. "No I guess I can stop now." She replied. "You don't know that that's how your mom felt about you," he ventured. "No El, I do know that's how she felt about me because she never let me forget it." Elliot sighed deeply, he had never met Olivia's mother but from what he'd heard he doubted he would've liked her. It seemed to him that the only decent thing the woman had ever done was have Olivia in the first place. "Maybe it's better that this woman doesn't have her rapists child…" Olivia trailed off. "Maybe they'd both be better off." Elliot knew she was referring to herself now and couldn't let her feel like her life was a mistake. He put his arm around her shoulders bringing her into his arms. "Liv, if you weren't you then I couldn't be me. This world wouldn't make sense without you in it."

**I'm Yours—Jason Mraz**

"So you're really leaving?" she asked hesitantly. "Well I don't really have a choice now do I?" he countered in their half language that only they understood. He gathered up his personal belongings from his desk, mostly pictures of his children and of course of them together. "I never thought I'd see the day," Munch quipped as he joined the two at their desks. "We've been putting bets on it for years," Fin chimed in. "Is that right?" Cragen said as he exited his office. They all looked at each other sheepishly and began to stammer. "I wish you had told me," Cragen continued, I could've made some money." They all had a small laugh and looked at each other; it would be the last time that they were all co-workers and the significance of the moment was not lost on a single one of them. "I've got your transfer papers," Cragen said as he handed them to Elliot. "The 5-5 will be lucky to have you." "They're not the only one," Munch smirked as he threw a look at Olivia who immediately blushed. Elliot and Olivia walked towards the elevators and before he got in he planted his first and last kiss on her lips in the precinct. "I'll seeya at home," she said as he got in. "I'm all yours now," he replied as the doors closed.

**Please Review! If you like them maybe I'll post some more!**


End file.
